


Blind Love Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark is not Evil, James & Lily Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Prostitution, Rape, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Wrong boy who Lived.Dumbledore declared Harry a squib and so he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle.What will everyone do when they find out that Harry is the true prophecy child?What condition will the Order find Harry in when they finally locate him.





	Blind Love Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792537) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> I am enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
>   
> If you want to read an intriguing story give this a go....  
> Just remember the TRIGGER WARNINGS are there for a reason as this fic can be a bit 'DARK' at times....  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
